


And then there was Us

by TheMadQueenCersei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Apocalypse, Post-Apocalypse, War, expedition - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadQueenCersei/pseuds/TheMadQueenCersei
Summary: Set in the post end-of-days world of the early 2020s, “And then there was Us” explores the lawless environment that one young woman must navigate in order to survive.Much of the world has been devastated by war, disease and natural disasters. Those who survived must now rebuild civilisation from the ground up. Aoife Stewart doesn't know it yet, but she has an integral part to play in the reformation of humanity.Look, i suck at summaries so please just read the first few chapters and let me know what you think!





	And then there was Us

The apocalypse came, as all the books had predicted, in stages. Of course, it followed none by the letter, meaning simply that both all and none of the religions could claim it as their own end-of-days scriptures. It was almost universal poetry. First had been the fires, creeping slowly around warmer southern hemisphere countries and the drier equator lands. That had taken out the first quarter of the world. The survivors- and there were many, owing to the modern technology much of the world enjoyed- converged on colder northern countries such as the British Isles, much of Europe and Canada. No one had quiet realised how small the northern hemisphere was and quite how densely populated the southern had been until they found themselves living shoulder to shoulder as international refugees. Vast green spaces gave way to prefab buildings full of dormitories. Temporary housing was more permanent than most would have liked, and the burning of valuable oil reserves in the middle east had bankrupted large global economies. Put simply, no one could afford to live. The temporary solutions had worked for a time, but overcrowding in both physical life and the job market had made resources scarce and poverty widespread. This, in turn gave way to the second wave: famine and disease. Many countries encountered a regression in quality of life. Slums became the habitat for most of the world’s population- bar those who could afford it. Diseases not seen in large quantities since medieval Europe returned with a vengeance, and without the widely available modern medicines, it was catastrophic. Those who survived fell into the third and final wave: Civil Disobedience. There really needn’t be any more waves (though no one could forsee if any more would come) as this was a sure marker of the collapse of civilisation. And so the governments collapsed and gave way to anarchy. Population turned to steady decline, and bands of people emerged citing fanaticism toward ‘new’ religions. One such group called themselves the ‘New Crusaders’, a revised form of Christianity who believed that their survival depended on purging those who had made God’s earth unclean. Politicians and public figures were rounded up and murdered en masse, and the very foundations of civilisation were ripped out from the root. In the old world, they would surely have been branded terrorists, but no one could be sure what that word meant anymore.   
There were rumours amongst the survivors of a safe haven, a small untouched community in some isolated part of the planet, and groups of people gathered together in a bid to discover it’s whereabouts. Expeditions were launched, dubbed the ‘The Walkers of Humanity’, whose sole purpose was to find this colony, return, and lead their people to the safe world. All this, whilst avoiding the New Crusaders and other smaller faction’s attacks. When Aoife found herself on one such mission, she had not expected to fall into as much trouble as she did.


End file.
